


Hers

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Linked Universe Stuff [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Linked Universe, Sub-500 words, The other Links are there, just not important, musings, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: Sky muses on the Master Sword.





	Hers

**Hers**

**The Legend of Zelda and all related media are property of Nintendo.**

**/+/+/+/+/**

Sky found himself alone as he cleaned the Master Sword—the sheathe, at least. Fi would sooner melt herself into slag than allow something like dirt to stain her steel. He then paused, laughing at the reminder his friend’s personality, which was there even when she insisted she was ‘just a guardian spirit meant to assist the Chosen Hero’.

His laughter faded soon enough, though, upon closely inspecting the Master Sword. This was not _his_ blade, he knew. That one was still resting in its pedestal back in his time. But Fi, regardless of whatever time-based shenanigans they were involved in, was still in there.

This Master Sword belonged to Wild; however, upon discovering Sky’s personal history with the Blade of Evil’s Bane, he was all too quick to hand her over. He never said why, but Sky could see the shame shining through his eyes. At first, Sky assumed it was simply due to the history between them. Some misplaced guilt over the whole situation.

And then Fi broke apart and vanished into blue light.

In all his life, Sky never thought he could feel such rage for another living being—another Hylian, rather. But when he saw the Master Sword—the physical representation of his friend—shatter into light and _disappear_, something within him snapped.

He would forever be ashamed at the way he spoke—no, shouted—at Wild following that. Oh, if Groose and Zelda could have seen him then! But, in the end, he forgave the young man. Not only because the Master Sword eventually returned to them, or even the small bits of his sorrowful personal history (but that certainly did add a fair bit of guilt, even if his scarred counterpart told him it was ‘no big deal’).

But final nail in the coffin was Fi herself. Yes, Fi’s spirit dormant, practically nonexistent, within the blade. But—and maybe this was only due to his personal relationship with her—he could hear her _songs_.

She sang—beautiful, soothing, dulcet tones—whenever she was in one of their grasps. She sang loudest when she was with him (at least, Sky chose to believe so) but for each Hero—even Hyrule and Four, who’d never had the fortune of meeting her—had their own songs she reserved for them. Praising their victories, and comforting their woes.

They couldn’t hear her (and if Time and Legend’s cynicism was any indication, Sky doubted many of them would feel comfortable if it were the case) but she loved them all the same. They were, each and every one of them, hers. It was simple as that.

**A/N: This one is very, very, short by my usual standards, but I think I got what I wanted to be said written down. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
